Weapon Enhancement
Weapon Enhancement adalah sistem dalam game yang memungkinkan pemain untuk meningkatkan statistik senjata mereka. Weapons Tidak semua senjata dapat ditingkatkan. Orang-orang yang bisa akan memiliki ikon kunci pada sisi kanan atas dari ikon senjata di toko dan barak. Kedua pembelian permanen dan durasi dapat ditingkatkan tetapi perhatikan bahwa ketika senjata durasi berakhir, begitu juga perangkat tambahan. Ini adalah daftar senjata yang dapat ditingkatkan. Senjata yang tercantum di sini yang memiliki emas dan Natal edisi enhanceable juga, meskipun tidak akan ada kosmetik perubahan. Pistol= |-| Shotgun= |-| Submachine gun= |-| Sniper rifle= |-| Machine gun= |-| Equipment= Enhancing materials Ada tiga bahan meningkatkan tersedia: Normal Enhancement Kit= :Main article: Normal Enhancement Kit. Sebuah Bahan Enhancement untuk Anda Senjata Enhancement. Anda dapat meningkatkan senjata Anda untuk yang Enhancement Atribut Nilai dari 5 dengan menggunakan bahan ini. *Jika Anda gagal untuk meningkatkan senjata Anda dengan menggunakan Enhancement normal Material, Peningkatan senjata Anda saat ini Atribut Nilai bisa menurun 1. |-| Advanced Enhancement Kit= :Main article: Advanced Enhancement Kit. Sebuah Bahan Enhancement untuk Anda Senjata Enhancement. Anda dapat meningkatkan senjata Anda untuk yang Enhancement Atribut Nilai 8 dengan menggunakan bahan ini. * Persentase tingkat keberhasilan Senjata Peningkatan ini akan lebih tinggi dari normal Enhancement Material. * Anda dapat memperoleh Enhancement Material sempurna jika Anda gagal untuk meningkatkan senjata dengan menggunakan bahan tambahan khusus. * Jika Anda gagal untuk meningkatkan senjata Anda dengan Enhancement Material khusus, Peningkatan senjata Anda saat ini Atribut Nilai bisa menurun 1 setelah nya Peningkatan Atribut Nilai 6. |-| Anti-Enhancement Material= :Main article: Anti-Enhancement Material. Sebuah Bahan Enhancement untuk ulang Senjata Anda Enhancement Atribut Nilai. Dengan menggunakan ini, Anda dapat mengatur ulang senjata Anda Enhancement Atribut Nilai untuk 0. |-| Starting Up Untuk memulai proses, mengakses bagian Craft dari menu utama. Pilih tab Peningkatan kemudian mulai memilih senjata yang Anda inginkan untuk meningkatkan dan kit tambahan. Klik Start Peningkatan dan lihat hasilnya. Ia memiliki kesempatan untuk sukses, gagal atau downgrade. Statistik yang dapat ditingkatkan adalah: *Damage *Accuracy *Recoil *Weight *Rate of fire *Magazine size Dengan update terbaru, pemain bisa memilih untuk secara otomatis meningkatkan senjata mereka dengan jenis perangkat tambahan kit sampai berhasil mencapai status Guru atau melanjutkan dengan peningkatan manual atau sampai Enhancement Kit habis. Ketika senjata ditingkatkan ke +6 dan +8 atribut, kulit senjata akan berubah sesuai. Mereka Ahli dan edisi Guru dikenal masing-masing. Perubahan kosmetik ini tidak berlaku untuk emas, Natal atau varian lain dari senjata ditingkatkan masing-masing. Anda bisa mendapatkan aksesori khusus setelah Anda telah gagal untuk meningkatkan dengan Kit Muka Enhancement. Jenis aksesori bervariasi, bisa untuk Kerusakan, Akurasi, Recoil, Tingkat api, Berat dan ukuran Magazine. Setelah Anda telah memperoleh 30 dari salah satu dari mereka, Anda dapat kerajinan melalui inventaris dan mendapatkan Kit Muka Peningkatan aksesori yang telah dibuat; yang memiliki 100% dari tingkat keberhasilan. Weapon Titles Ketika statistik senjata itu mencapai meningkatkan titik tertentu, Anda akan mendapatkan gelar untuk itu. Ini adalah daftar judul: Honors Events ; South Korea :19 December 2013 *All weapons that are in Master/Expert status have their textures shown on the Craft page. ; China :8 January 2014 *All weapons that are in Master/Expert status have their textures shown on the Craft page. ; Taiwan/Hong Kong :7 January 2014 *All weapons that are in Master/Expert status have their textures shown on the Craft page. ; Japan :15 January 2014 *All weapons that are in Master/Expert status have their textures shown on the Craft page. ; Singapore/Malaysia :19 June 2013 *This function was released alongside King Cobra, K3, Santorini and Lucky Coin event. *Items released: Normal Enhancement Kit and Recycle Kit. :26 February 2014 *Items released: Advanced Enhancement Kit and Craft Item Duffel Bag. *All weapons that are in Master/Expert status have their textures shown on the Craft page. ; Indonesia :11 September 2013 *This function was released alongside Zombie Shelter. *Items released: Normal Enhancement Kit and Recycle Kit. :10 April 2014 *Items released: Advanced Enhancement Kit. ; Turkey :19 February 2014 *This function was released alongside Suzhou. *Items released: Normal Enhancement Kit, Recycle Kit and Craft Item Duffel Bag. :5 March 2014 *Items released: Advanced Enhancement Kit. *All weapons that are in Master/Expert status have their textures shown on the Craft page. ; Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies :23 September 2014 *This function was released alongside Open Beta Test. *All enhanceable weapons were added. *Items released: Normal Enhancement Kit. :29 January 2015 *Items released: Advanced Enhancement Kit and Anti-Enhancement Material. *All weapons that are in Master/Expert status have their textures shown on the Craft page. ; Vietnam :26 March 2015 *This function was released alongside Open Beta Test. *All enhanceable weapons were added. *Items released: Normal Enhancement Kit. :21 May 2015 *Items released: Advanced Enhancement Kit and Anti-Enhancement Material. *All weapons that are in Master/Expert status have their textures shown on the Craft page. Gallery File:Enhancement_pack.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Img_expert.png|Expert logo File:Img_master.png|Master logo File:Leveldown.png|Level down Trivia *K3 adalah satu-satunya senjata yang tidak enhanceable untuk kedua Ahli dan status Guru. *Sistem ini, bagaimanapun, tidak berlaku untuk senjata melee. *Di wilayah Singapura/Malaysia, Vanquisher dan Manticore telah dieja salah sebagai 'Banqueser' dan 'Menticore' masing-masing. Kategori:Gameplay